


The hunter who wouldn't hunt

by Hunters_and_Werewolves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beta!Castiel, Caring Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Frottage, Hunting, Insecure Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Werewolf!Castiel, a/b/o dynamics, no beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunters_and_Werewolves/pseuds/Hunters_and_Werewolves
Summary: Dean goes camping with his dad and brother when he discovers an injured animal on his path in the woods.





	1. The hunter

Dean never was much of a hunter. Ever since he was little, his father had tried to teach him the trade. He had tried, he really did, but something about killing animals didn’t sit well with Dean. They would go out for days sometimes, his dad and him, sometimes his brother Sam would come too. Sam never had to do any actual hunting though. Because he was a scrawny kid when he was younger, his dad had given him cooking duties. He probably regretted that decision now. Sam had grown into a giant in his teenage years, surpassing his brother and his father, but never wanted to go hunting with them once John asked him.

“Nah, I’ll just stay here and prepare the food, thanks.”

What a brat.

So that is how Dean got stuck hunting. His dad had sprained his ankle, but still insisted on going on a camping trip with the boys. Not being able to walk, let alone quietly, had condemned Dean in hunting alone. He hadn’t come across any animals yet, unless you count the few pigeons that had been mocking him from the tree-tops. Dean sighed and sat down behind some bushes. Just for a little while, he told himself. Who knows, maybe something would come by on its own. He put the gun on his lap and leaned back against a tree behind him. _Just gonna close my eyes for a second_ , he thought to himself.

 

When he woke up, the sun was about to set. _Fuck, dad is going to kill me_. He was about to get up, but movement in the corner of his eye stopped him. Slowly, he turned around, not wanting to scare and/or get attacked by whatever was out there. His eyes landed on a dark shape a few meters away from him. At first, he thought the creature was just a dog. Maybe it was a dog of another hunter? No, it couldn’t be a dog. Its dark fur was dirty and it was far too large to be a dog. Its teeth stuck out from its mouth, glistering in the light of the setting sun. This is no dog. _Fuck me, it’s a wolf._

As if it had heard Dean’s internal struggle, the wolf turned around and looked him straight in the eye. Its cold blue eyes seemed to look right into his soul. Dean’s heart started beating rapidly, because what the hell was he supposed to do now? There was a feral wolf standing right in front of him! He felt like he was having a panic attack. His eyes were searching frantically for a way out when he saw the wolf shifting in its place, limping on its front paw, seemingly uncertain if it should come closer or flee. Gently, Dean rose fully to his feet. He put his hands up in a surrendering gesture, but put them back down when he saw the wolf cowering backwards.

“Hey buddy, I’m not gonna hurt you. It’s okay” Dean said and crawled forward. The wolf stayed still, watching him as he came closer. “Can I take a look at your paw? I promise I won’t hurt you.”

He knew what he is doing was crazy. The wolf could bite his face off, but something told him it wouldn’t hurt him. It looked at him with curious but cautious eyes and lowered itself on the ground, stretching its injured paw forward. Its head to the side, it kept his eyes on Dean, who stood there gaping.

“Alright, let’s take a look”, he mumbled and gently placed his hand near the wolf’s injured paw. He touched it lightly, making the wolf growl in pain. Dean looked up, looking for any danger, but the wolf kept his head turned away. He took the paw back in his hand, gently, and examined it. The paw had a bite mark and as he looked closer at the rest of the wolf, he saw multiple more on its sides and neck. The wolf turned its head and stared at him, as if awaiting his diagnosis. Dean snorted at his own thoughts, making the wolf startle, tilting his head to look at him more closely.

In a whisper, more to himself than the animal in front of him, he said: “well, you have a few bite marks, but from what I can tell, it’s nothing serious. It should heal up fine. The paw is what I’m worries about, you can’t walk around on that.” The wolf sniffed in protest, retracting its paw from Dean’s hand. “Fine, be like that, it’s not my problem”, Dean mumbled and turned back to where he had placed his gun. The wolf stood up in alarm, limping backwards while staring at him.

The gun was swung behind his back and he crouched down. “If you want, you can come with me. We just have to get to my car first”, he said to the wolf while stretching his hand out for the wolf to smell. It sniffed at his hand, looking unsure, but soon put its whole face against his palm.

“Yeah, okay buddy, let’s get you out of here”, he said, standing back up and motioning the wolf to follow. Sadly, it didn’t. “Come on buddy, I’m not gonna carry you if that’s what you’re waiting for”, he joked. The wolf stared at him and limped forward one step before stopping again. _He really can’t walk all the way there_.

“Dammit, just don’t bite my head off alright,” Dean said and crouched down next to the wolf. It didn’t move a muscle, just looked straight ahead. He laid his lands gently below the wolf’s throat and below its tail and put as little pressure as possible. Still, the wolf didn’t move. It seemed to hold its breath as Dean raised it from the ground and pressed it against his chest. Terrified that if he spoke, the wolf would attack him, Dean stayed silent all the way to the car. When they got there, he put the wolf down to open the door of the backseat. _There goes no dogs in the car._

Closing the door, he got in the front seat of the impala to find the wolf staring at him through the rear-view mirror. Its blue eyes boring into his soul once more. He shook his head, putting the car in reverse.

 

The drive to his uncle Bobby’s cabin wasn’t long. They only used it if the weather was too bad to sleep in their tents and occasionally to use the oven. Yeah, they were spoiled people, sue them. When they got there, Dean made work to open the cabin before he let the wolf out of the backseat. It jumped out, landing rather painfully on its leg and laid down in front of Dean. “Damn it, you spoiled brat, but this is the last time”, he said before picking the wolf up for a second time and carrying it inside. The couch in the middle of the living room looked comfortable enough, it would be good laying there while he figured out what he was supposed to do.

First, he called Sam, because calling his dad was not an option unless he wanted to get yelled at. He explained the situation, but leaving out the part were the dog he found turned out to be a wolf.

“So, you found a dog, in the middle of the woods, without an owner, limping on its feet, and it let itself be carried by you to the car”, Sam said with doubt in his voice. “I mean, I’m proud man, you helped the poor guy out, but do you think it’s a good idea to bring a possibly dangerous animal home with you? It could snap, just like that and attack you and-“ Sam said, sounding worried.

“Sammy, it’s fine. The thing hasn’t done more than stare at me since I found him, only growled a bit when I touched its injured leg, but that’s it. I’m telling you, it’s not gonna hurt me.” Sam sighed.

“If that’s what you want, but promise me you’ll keep texting me with updates! I love dogs as much as any guy, but they can get weird when they’re scared. So, take it easy, I don’t want you getting rabies or something”, he said, still in a serious tone of voice.

“Yeah, mom, I’ll check in and don’t worry about it, I’ll be careful. Just don’t tell dad. I don’t know, just tell him I’m sick and went to the cabin to sleep it off.”

“Alright Dean, but at least come by tomorrow. I don’t know how long I can keep John away.”

“Yeah, fine. Bye bitch.”

“Good luck Jerk.”

He hangs up and turned around to where the wolf still lay on the couch. It lifted its head, tilting in questioningly.

“Well, I couldn’t tell him you’re a wolf. He would freak. It’s better this way.” The wolf sniffed and put its head on its paws.

After eating something from the cupboard (a can of beans, yay), he pulled some dried sausage from where it hangs from the sealing and placed it next to the wolf. It looked up at him in wonder and its gaze dropped to the sausage, sniffing it before devouring it so quickly Dean was it was going to choke. Satisfied, the wolf put its head back down and closed its eyes.

“Yeah, you must be tired. I’m gonna head to bed, you can call when you need me”, he said jokingly.

He kept the door of the guestroom open, in case something did happen. He strolled up to the bed and took off his clothes, save for his shirt and boxers. Laying in the bed, he drifted away quickly, only to be awoken by a weight pressing against his side. He opened one eye drowsily and saw the wolf laying against him. He sighed, but turned back on his side and drifted back to sleep.

 

When he woke the next morning, there was still a weight pressed against him, but it seemed to cover his whole body now. _That’s one big wolf._ Dean leaned up on his elbow, eyes widening at the sight before him. There was a man in his bed. A naked man. Worst of all, he laid above the covers, practically spooning him. Only then did he notice the arm throw over his hip. _Oh dear god_. _What the hell. What the actual hell!_

His rapid breathing must have woken the man, because soon his eyes opened and revealed the bluest eyes he had ever seen. _No, not the bluest… Wait a minute!_ The man saw him staring and looked down at himself, realizing he was bare to the bone and started blushing furiously. _Oh that shouldn’t be that cute, it really shouldn’t._

The man tried to cover himself with the blanket Dean was currently underneath, failing miserably, all the while stammering apologies. Not able to keep his eyes off him, Dean let his gaze wander (no, not like that… Okay, a little like that) and his eyes fell upon the man’s dark tousled hair, which made him look like he had been thoroughly fucked, and toned skin with firm tanned muscles, which were begging him to be touched. _Not really the right time for thoughts like that_ , he reminded himself. Soon, Castiel had somewhat covered himself, but kept stammering apologies.

“I-, I am so sorry. I don’t know how this happened. I really didn’t mean to- I am terribly sorry-”

“Hey man, it’s okay. You don’t have to keep apologising. But uh, happened? I know this is gonna sound weird, but when I fell asleep there was a wolf laying here and now…” Dean gestured awkwardly at the man.

“Ah yes, at least I don’t have to lie now. So the wolf, that was me. Thank you for taking care of me yesterday, I was attacked by a rogue wolf and couldn’t get back to my home. He got away,” the man said solemnly.

“Okay… So, you actually are- You know”, Dean said.

“Yes, I am. A werewolf that is.” Dean stared at him for a while, not sure if the man was joking or not. He looked at the man’s eyes again and there was no denying. His blue eyes were unmistakably the same as the wolf’s. Though they weren’t cold as he first thought, but innocent and alert.

“I believe you, man I do”, he said, but stopped abruptly, snorting. “I didn’t even know you were a dude. But uh, what’s your name?”

The man sat up, smiling and reached out his hand. “My name is Castiel.”

“Dean.” He took Castiels hand, laughing at the formalness when just before they had been sleeping in the same bed. “So, let me get this straight. You’re a dude, who occasionally turns into a wolf. That’s cool. Do you have like, a pack or something? Is there anyone you can call?”

Castiel made a pained expression, shaking his head. “No, most of my family passed away, but I have a cousin two states over.” He shrugged, still covering himself with the blankets.

“So, you need a place to stay?” Dean asked.

“No, really I can – “

“Because you can stay here if you want.”

“Really? I can go as soon as you want”, Castiel said.

“Nah, it’s cool. That way I can keep an eye on you”, Dean said with a wink.

“You’re staying? You really don’t have to, I can go – “

“No Cas, that’s not gonna happen. I’m not letting you get back out there on your own when you’re this beat up. Imagine if that guy comes back, then what?”

“I – It was a woman, but that doesn’t matter.” A small smile played at his lips. “You called me Cas.”

Blushing, Dean got out of bed and pulled on his jeans. “It’s a nickname, nothing special. You’ve gotten nicknames before, right?”

“Not really. Unless you count my brothers calling me ‘little troll’ or my father saying ‘boy’ as a nickname”, he said thoughtfully.

“That’s awful! From now on, I’m calling you Cas and that’s final!” Dean said and used the opportunity to walk out the room.

“Uh, Dean?” Cas called after him.

“Yeah Cas?”

“Can I borrow some clothes?”

“Oh yeah, sorry, I’ll give you some.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a jeans slightly too small for him, an ACDC shirt and some underwear he was pretty sure was clean. Cas was a little smaller, so the jeans should fit him perfectly. ”Here you go, you can keep them.”

“Thank you, Dean. I’ll try to get these back to you once I’ve washed them.”

“That’s okay, I’ve had them a little too long anyways.”

“If you say so, but I will get them back to you”, Cas said finally.

Dean snorted. “I’m gonna make some breakfast, you want some?”

Cas’ eyes grew big and hopeful, giving Dean the answer he needed. While Cas was getting dressed, Dean prepared some eggs with a can of beans in tomato sauce for them. He sat it on the table just as Cas walked in, stomach gurgling at the promise of food.

“I apologize, I haven’t eaten real food in a while. I don’t always know how long I have to stay in wolf form and this time I wasn’t prepared”, he explained sheepishly, waiting for Dean to join him at the table. As soon as he sat down, Cas wolfed his food down, moaning around big bites of eggs and beans. All the while, Dean sat there staring at Cas, the sounds he was making going straight to his groin. He shook himself out of it, taking small bites as he tried not to pay attention to Cas’ happy sounds.

 

When they were finished, their plates were placed in the sink and washed. As they were about to finish washing up, a thought entered Deans brain.

“So, you say you can’t plan the changes. Does that mean it happens naturally or do certain things, like, trigger it?” Dean blushed as he said this, hoping he wasn’t being too obvious. Cas grinned, looking down at his feet to feign innocence.

“You mean, does it get triggered by emotions, like say anger, sadness or… Sexual desire?”

At that Dean looked up, caught in his train of thought. He started sputtering, because no! That was not what he had meant _at all_!

“-Because if you do, then no. It really happens randomly, although there is some sort of cycle to it, it's still hard to know precisely when I’ll change.”

“Oh”, was all Dean said, disappointment clear in his voice.

“But that doesn’t mean I do not find you attractive”, Cas said eventually. He blushed, but made a point to look Dean straight in the eye. Dean felt like he was glowing with joy, but it was probably just the blush that crept up to his face straight from his heart.

“Uhm, well shit Cas, what am I supposed to say to that”, he chuckled at himself.

“Nothing. You don’t have to say anything”, Cas said as he leaned in to Dean slowly. Their mouths were just a few inches apart, their huffed breaths mixing between them. At last, Dean couldn’t take it anymore, closing the gap between them. Chapped lips met, licking them minutely before leaning in again. Where the pressure was soft at first, it soon turned harder and more heated. Deans hands found Cas’ hips and he pushed him against the counter, getting a growl in return. They were rutting against each other, giving up all pretence. Cas’ hand found Deans zipper and yanked it open, taking him out and stroking fast. Deans head fell on Cas’ shoulder, moaning helplessly as Cas stroked him. He kissed down his neck, taking Cas’ dick out of his pants in return. Hands connected, they stroked each other through. With a grunt of _Cas_ , Dean came all over their hands, Cas following soon after. His teeth latched onto Deans neck, leaving a love bite, something he looked back on of long after that moment.

Taking some paper towels from the counter, Dean chuckled to himself. “And to think yesterday I wanted to maybe keep you as a pet… Man, I’m glad you’re not just a wolf”, Dean grinned and kissed Cas briefly, eyes lingering on his face.

“As am I”, Cas said, smiling at his mate and thinking that maybe his life wasn’t going to be as lonely as he thought after all.


	2. The hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is worried about Dean and pays him and Castiel a visit at the cabin. Awkwardness ensured.

After continuingly ignoring his brothers calls the entire morning, Sam drops by and finds them in bed after a second round, bare naked but luckily covered from the waist down. Dumbfounded, he gapes at the two of them. “Well shit Dean, what the hell is this?”

Dean starts with a -“Sam, I can explain”- before the former interrupts him saying “So… Where is the dog?”

Dean chuckled, looking over at Castiel, who looked terrified at getting caught.

“Can I tell him?” He whispers to Castiel, all the while ignoring his brothers gaze. Realization crosses Cas’ face, _this is Deans brother, nothing to worry about._ So Cas nods, before speaking up himself. “Hello Sam, it’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard mostly great things about you.”

“Mostly? Wait no – uh, it’s nice to meet you too man, but who are you?”

“My name is Castiel. Your brother found me yesterday in the woods. Well, Dean told you he found a dog yesterday, that wasn’t exactly the truth. When he found me, I was in my wolf form and your brother was as kind as to take care of me after I was injured.”

“I, uh – I mean, what?”

“Oh yes, I am a werewolf, a human who is able to shift into a wolf. I guess I should have made that clear.” Cas frowned at himself, not used to having to tell people about his “condition”. All his life, he had lived amongst people like him. Once most of his family had passed away or moved across the country. He had closed off that part of his life, locking it away with his memories.

Sam still stood before them, gaping. “So, you’re a werewolf…”

“Yes, I am.”

Sam nodded. “Alright, I guess I’ll believe you. I’m not one to judge,” Cas frowned at that, but continued to listen, “but what are you doing in bed with my brother?”

Deans cheeks turned crimson, looking at Cas who had pulled the blankets up a little higher to cover himself. For the first time, Dean spoke up again. “You know what Sammy, that’s really none of your damn business. Why don’t you fuck off out of the room so we can get dressed and we’ll talk this out.”

A little shocked, Sam stepped to the door. “Yeah sure, sorry”, he mumbled, smiling sheepishly at Cas who was still blushing furiously.

 

“He was just messing with us you know, he has no problem with this – me dating guys”, Dean said as he stepped out of bed and pulled on his boxers.

“I was unaware we were dating”, Cas said, trying to sound confused but a glint of a smile visible on his face.

“That’s not– you know I didn’t mean- I mean unless you wanted to”, Dean sputtered. Once he saw Castiels expression, he settled down, smiling as well. “You know what, maybe I do want to date you. Holding hands, cuddling in front of the fire, brushing your fur when you’re back in wolf form. You got a problem with that?” He put on his most charming smirk. Now it was Cas’ turn to get flustered, but with a determination in his eyes, he simply shook his head with a mumbled “ _no”_ and started getting dressed as well.

Not knowing how to react, Dean kept his mouth shut and waited until he saw Cas walk out the room. That didn’t go as planned. _But is it a bad thing?_ As he thought about it, he actually _did_ want to date Cas. Huh.

Of course, those thoughts had to wait. He walked out a minute after Cas, making his way towards his brother who was sitting on the couch. Sam plucked a dark hair from the couch, frowning before realization crossed his face. Clearing his throat, he turned to Cas.

“So Castiel, you said you were injured. What happened?” He asked in a soft voice.

“I was hunting in the woods a little outside my home when I was attacked by a rogue wolf named Alastair. Unlike most rogue wolves, he belongs to a pack South of the lands my family left to me. Their alpha, Naomi has asked me to join their pack several times, uniting our lands, but I refuse to let them drag my family’s name through the mud with their savage ways of life. After refusing too many times, they tried to kill me. It wasn’t the first time. So we fought and once I lost Alastair, I ran until I couldn’t go anymore. I’m lucky Dean found me, otherwise they might have tracked me down and killed me after all.”

Surprise was written on Deans face once Cas was finished. He knew the guy was attacked, but being chased by people who wanted to murder him? So they could have more land? He was seething, clamping him hands in anger. Castiel took his hand and gave it a squeeze. _I’m alright now_ , his eyes stated. Meanwhile, Sam was still in the room, rolling his eyes at the two of them.

“Let me get this straight. You, as a werewolf, had a pack, but they’re not here anymore. Another pack wants your land and has tried to kill you for it, correct?”

“Yes, that is correct. Most of my family has passed away, except my cousin Gabriel. Pack-life didn’t really suit him. Too many rules.” A smile passed Castiels lips, thinking back to his cousin and the countless pranks he had gotten Castiel involved in.

“I’m sorry for your loss. But if you don’t mind me asking, you said something about an alpha? Is it like an hierarchy, like with real wolves?”

“No, not really. There is a hierarchy, that is true, but that has nothing to do with whether someone is alpha, beta or omega. In ancient times maybe, but now a pack can have a beta leader if they choose to, even an omega, however that doesn’t happen often. Whether you’re an alpha, beta or omega is purely biological. They have… other reproduction systems.”

“So what are you?” Dean blurted out before he could stop himself. Cas’ smile grew bigger, amused by Deans question.

“I’m a beta. It means my reproductive organs are quite like those of humans. If I hadn’t told you, you wouldn’t have seen any difference.” He winked at Dean, making the man blush.

Sam held in a sigh. Of course the flirting was getting on his nerves, but seeing his brother like this, vulnerable and with an open expression, was something he had never seen before. So he sat back and kept his mouth shut. If he had to see his brother blush from head to toe, so be it. After a few minutes of watching his brother have eye-sex with a stranger, he stood up and made his way to the door.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you guys. I’ll be on my way. Dean, make sure to let dad know when you’ll be back. I told him you weren’t feeling well, but… I can’t keep lying. You have to tell him.”

“Yeah, I know Sammy. Just give me another hour and we’ll come to the camping site.”

“Alright. See you jerk.”

“Bitch.”

 

As Sam closed the door behind him, silence filled the living room. Castiel didn’t know what to say. He had just met Deans brother and sure, Dean had said he wanted to date him, but had it been sincere? And yeah, there obviously was an attraction between them, they had sex, but was it enough to build something real on? Castiel didn’t know. Everything up ‘till now had been close to a dream. It was all too good to be true. Not wanting to assume things, he proceeded with caution.

“I guess I should be going. Thank you so much for helping me Dean, but I have to go home now”, Castiel said, not looking Dean in the eye.

“No! No way are you going home now. We’re going to eat some lunch, because to be honest I’m starving after that second round and all of Sam’s jabbing,” Dean laughed, earning a smile from Cas, “and after I’m taking you to my dad. It’s not gonna be fun, but I can’t explain what happened without you.”

“You don’t need to explain anything to your dad, he doesn’t need to know about me”, Cas tried to reason with him, but Dean didn’t have any of it.

“No, I don’t have to, but I want to. I want him to get to know you. You know why Cas? I was serious before, I want to date you and for that to work you’ll have to meet my dad eventually. So why not now?” Dean said, taking Cas’ hands in his. Cas stared at him for a moment, speechless, simply nodding. Smirking, Dean pulled him closer and laid a hand on his cheek. “You wanna be my boyfriend Cas?”

Castiel snorted, leaning into his hand. “Since we were apparently dating, that would be the next step yes”, he said grinning. Laughing, Dean pulled him in for a long deep kiss. A bite in his lower lip had him groaning and pulling back. Castiel pecked him on the lips once more with a big smile on his face.

“We should eat, Sam is expecting us.”

Dean nodded and let Cas go in favour of preparing them a delicious lunch (eggs, bacon and toast). After eating, cleaning Castiels wounds and another make-out session, they got into Deans car and rode off to the camping spot. The thought of meeting Dean’s father made Castiel very anxious. Even if he had no problem with his son dating men, it was unthinkable that he would be okay with him dating someone who wasn’t fully human. In the past, Cas had only dated a few boys from his or neighbouring packs. Outing himself as a werewolf to his boyfriends parents would be something new. When he remembered Sam’s reaction though, he got a little hope. It hadn’t felt like a big deal. With a little luck, their dad would be equally open minded.

 

_John was not open minded._

From the moment they arrived at the camp, John had been up on his feet (as far as he could with his sprained ankle) and demanded to know where Dean had been.

“I knew you weren’t sick, even if you were you would have had the decency to come back here instead of leaving me and your brother at the camp. You’re lucky Sam had his truck because otherwise we had been stuck here while you went out picking up men. Where did you find this one? Out in the woods, when you were supposed to get our dinner?” John was _on fire_. Instead of feeling embarrassed, Castiel felt himself getting angry. How dare he speak to his son like that! Dean was having none of it though.

“Dad, calm down! You’re right, I wasn’t sick. I was hunting when I found Castiel here, hurt after getting chased by some crazy person wanting to kill him. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it wasn’t like I knew what was going on either.” John looked taken aback by this, seemingly surprised his son dared to talk back at him.

“You can’t speak to me that way boy! You were gone, lied to us and all for your own pleasure. You’re just a self-centred kid, not thinking about anyone but your damn self!” Deans face fell at his fathers accusations. It looked like this conversation had happened a lot.

Not being able to just stand and do nothing, Castiel spoke up from where he stood next to Dean. “If I may, your son has been very kind and taken very good care of me after he found me. If you don’t believe me, just take a look yourself.” Castiel lifted up his (Deans) shirt, showing the claw marks on his left side. John looked at it with wide eyes, confusion and surprise written on his face. _Of course, now he believes it!_ Castiel sighed and pulled his shirt back down and gave him a good look at his neck and left hand as well. His wounds looked way better than yesterday, but were still red where the skin hadn’t healed.

“I don’t know what did that to you, but it ain’t a person.”

“No, that is correct. I was… attacked by a fellow werewolf”, Castiel said cringing at his own words. “Other wolves have been after my family’s land for a while, but this time they got to me and one of their alphas was able to wound me. I expect they’ll be coming back, so I won’t bother you for much longer.”

John’s reaction was all but forgotten when Dean held onto his arm and looked at him wide eyed. “You can’t go Cas, what about you and me? Wait, forget about that – what about those assholes wanting to kill you? You can’t go back home, they’ll kill you!”

“Would you boys calm down! I don’t care who tells me, but I need someone to explain to me what’s happening, ‘cause all I heard was you picked up a werewolf in the woods, and that makes no sense.”

Calmly, Castiel began to explain his situation, the gaps filled in by Dean. Johns face stayed unreadable throughout the whole time Castiel talked. In the end, he only cleared his throat and mumbled a simple: “well, I guess we should pack. Don’t want no werewolves going after us.”

Dean stared after John for a while until he felt Castiel take his hand in his. Castiel looked at him with doubt in his eyes. _Did Dean want him to leave?_ As he thought about it, he realized he was bringing Dean and his family in danger by being with them.

“Dean, I have to go. I can’t be here, otherwise they’ll go after you too.”

“I can’t leave you Cas. Come with us. I have a place, it’s small but big enough for both of us. You won’t have to worry anymore about the pack or any of that.”

“I can’t. They’ll find me either way.”

“I’ll protect you”, Dean said, sounding a little weak, because he knew he was no match to those big feral werewolves.

Cas laughed softly, leaning in for a kiss before remembering Deans father was around. “I don’t doubt you could, but I can’t put you in danger. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.”

“Then change me”, Dean said with determination.

“What?” Castiel was absolutely dumbfounded. Why would anyone want to have his life? He was an animal, with urges he couldn’t control and a tail half of the time! Better yet, he could die during the change! _No way am I letting him be changed into a werewolf._

“If I’m a werewolf too, I protect you. We can live on your family’s lands and you won’t have to worry anymore. We’ll recruit others and form a real pack”, Dean spoke enthusiastically.

“Dean, you can’t be serious. You don’t want to be a werewolf.”

Deans smile fell. “Okay, maybe not. But we can recruit others! Other werewolves who don’t have a pack. We’ll live at my apartment for now and once we’ve found some, we can come back and live on your land.”

That did sound like a dream. A life with Dean, on his fathers lands, surrounded by others like him. He did miss living in a pack, his people having his back.

“I do have a cousin a state over… I could call him, see if he want to come back”, Castiel thought aloud. Deans smile brightened.

“So you want to do it? Come with us and start a pack again?” His eyes were hopeful, like he had wanted nothing more in his life.

“I could consider it. But only on one condition”, Castiel said smiling.

“What’s that?”

“No more hunting.”

The laugh that rolled out of Dean was the most beautiful sound Castiel had ever heard. He joined Dean, holding him close and peppering his face with kisses.

“You’re a dork”, Dean said lovingly, kissing him chastely. Their laugh had lured Sam out of his tent.

“So what’s the verdict?” He asked, knowing they had talked to John.

“Dad wants to leave, but we’re taking Cas with us.” Raising his eyebrow, Sam looked down at them.

“And he was alright with that?”

“I haven’t actually told him yet, so don’t go blabbing bitch.”

“Jerk”, Sam answered automatically. “I hope you come with us Cas, it would be good for Dean. No matter what he tells you, I know he cares for you. It’s all over his face”, Sam said waving at Dean with his hand.

Castiel laughed at Deans blushing. With his arm around Deans waist, he gave him another peck. Dean pulled him back, licking into his mouth. Sam wrinkled his nose and took a few steps back.

“Gross guys, I don’t need to see that. I’ll see you back at the car.”

Dean laughed as he pulled back, his eyes twinkling with joy.

“So Cas…” He said smiling.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel smiled back at him, at the man who seemed to hold his future.

“Do you wanna live with me?” They chuckled at the déjà-vu.

“I’d love to.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are! When I wrote the first chapter I had a couple of things in my mind, with Naomi, A/B/O because I love it and of course John's reaction (which I kind of skipped over... sorry), so that's what I tried to do here!
> 
> I hope you like it! Feedback and love are always appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys liked this! I'm really happy how it turned out, but still if you have any comments or see any mistakes, let me know!


End file.
